world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082814-KateMeouet
TC: Meouet is walking down the hallway to her room from the library, her face in a book as she walks. AA: Kate is on the way to Meouet's room, again. She spots Meouet on her way. To her room. She manages to get herself between Meouet and her room. "Meouet?" She says softly. TC: Meouet stops, her shoulders raise and she sticks her nose in the crease of the book. "Y-yes?" AA: "I wanted to see you again, since it seems I scare you off every time I appear." She rubs her left arm. TC: "I'm... just dealing with some things right now..." Meouet tries to blindly maneuver to the door, sidestepping around Kate, feeling the wall for a handle. She is, unfortunately, farther from the door than she thought. AA: Kate very quickly heads her off. "Please, Meouet. Let me see you for a few minutes?" TC: Meouet slowly lowers her book, just enough so that she can see Kate. "What do you... need?" AA: "I want to make it up to you." Careful inspection would yield that Kate is the one wearing lipstick this time. TC: "I don't think that's a good idea!" Meouet's voice raises an octave or two. AA: "Why?" Kate is also sounding a upset. "We were so close, and I'm sorry that I ruined the moment and didn't accept you as you wanted to be presented. I was ready for you, but I was caught off guard and acted foolishly as a result." She pleads with her. "Please, Meouet." TC: "I mean it sounds very logical, but...I don't think that... it will be... necessary." She captchalogues the book quickly and tries for the door again, full vision. AA: "Meouet! Talk to me!" She pleads, softly, but quickly taking her searching hand. TC: Meouet just freezes. Her eyes are darting back and forth nervously. AA: She gently takes Meouet's captured and in her left hand as well. Holding it and trying to get through to her. "We were so close to building something great. I still want to try with you." TC: Meouet is trying to protest, but can't make out anything more than a soft whine. AA: Kate steps a little closer, holding Meouet's hand carefully and bringing it closer to her face. "You can use your pen if that makes you feel better." TC: "P-p-p-p..." Meouet makes an attempt to uncaptchalogue it. Nope. Shitty Troll anime discs fall to the floor and Meouet turns a brilliant olive color. AA: Kate catches the disks before they clatter to the ground. "It's okay." She assures her. TC: "mm...mm..." Meouet is horrendously embarrassed. TC: "C... can this... not be.... some other time?" AA: "What if... I come inside your room with you and let you prepare alone, so you don't feel quite so rushed?" She's being careful how she words this. "I... I really want this to work out Meouet, but it never will if I'm always scaring you off." She sighs. "And I'm sure this isn't helping either, but I don't know what to do." TC: Meouet puffs out her cheeks for a moment before... shouting, "You're a Time player! You should know things take time!" Before trying to break their hand contact and opening her door. AA: "But how long? I'd go into the future, but I'm scared of what I'll find, and I wish I could go back in time and just do it right the first time, but I can't!" TC: Meouet opens her door and squeezes inside. "Emotions aren't a tactical play!" AA: Kate lets her past. "What do you want from me, Meouet?" She sounds defeated. "I don't know what I'm doing and I just want this to work out." AA: She sniffles. TC: "I don't know!" Meouet closes the door. "Please just let me think about things a little longer!" AA: Kate just rests her head on the door, confused and in pain. Her head thuds on the door. TC: Meouet jumps inside her room and knocks something over. AA: Another thud, followed by a painful whine. TC: Meouet is angry and confused. She strips down completelly and jumps into her recuperacoon to chill out. AA: Kate turns around so her back is against the door and slides down it, she puts her head in her hands. AA: After about ten minutes of banging her head against her knees, Kate gets up and flies to her room, flinging herself on the bed.